


With A Smile

by critzie28



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critzie28/pseuds/critzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry got invited to a Barbecue cook- off contest in New York. She got into accident where she met Quinn Fabray and that's where the story begins... yeah i know the summary sucks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a Filipino TV series With a Smile its currently showing in the Philippines. This is me trying to write so please bare with me for advance any grammatical errors. English is not my mother language just trying my best to translate it. I do not own any characters on glee/was
> 
>  
> 
> Rachel is not a vegan or jewish
> 
> Quinn never hadva child

Prologue

'My daddy and papa said "if you're in love write it in a plate because it symbolized cleanliness" a plate is round so that you'll live together forever.

I'm Rachel Berry and this is the story of my life. My daddy and papa' s love story starts with barbecue. 

They love each other very much perfect combo. My daddy's is the charcoal and papa's is the heat that makes their lives full of romance how cheesy.

Daddy said all things will make easy if you're hardworking that is why now they three kids.

If my papa taught me this is the recipes of love, he loves to experiment and used different unique ingredients and he told me that grilling is like television series there is leading ingredient, but it will not taste good if there is no contradiction and other extra.

Not all the time we're happy you'll not expect when the problems come.

My papa got sick and this start when everything's changed. Almost five years that my papa got hospitalized and daddy never gives up on him.

And the restaurant that they built lend it to a businessman even its hard for my daddy he'll do anything for my papa just so he can be cured, that's when i saw how my parent's test their love.

But my papa fixed his passport early to heaven.

It's been two years since he died. Sometimes i wonder if the smokes coming from the barbecue in the grills went to heaven and he smelt of how much i loved him.'

After two years...

 

Chapter 1

 

At the grilling cooking contests at a festival...

Everyone is busy on their grills for the contest

"Daddy I'm done" said Rachel with glee on her face. 

"They said one minute left darling" Leroy said. 

Rachel looks up at the sky and prays with pleading eyes "Lord please make our barbecue be great"

Rachel prepared the barbecue to present.

"And the next contestant for the barbecue cooking contest let's give them a round of applause to the Berrys" the announcer said

The Berrys make their way to the center flat form "whooo" they said in unison and ready for their cheers lead by Leroy. 

"Give me a B(B) give me an E (E) give me an R (R) give me an R (R) give me a Y (Y) what does it spell?" 

"BERRY! BERRY! BERRY!" said the crowd

Rachel gets the mic and begins to rap while Leroy and Nika began to dance and Jasper does the beat box. 

"Our barbecue oh so berrylicious with the aroma and taste you know it's pretty precious" the crowd clapped and cheers with them. 

"And now this is all we've been waiting for. The family who win will received total amount of five thousand dollars" pause... 

"the most delicious barbecue and the winner is... (Drumroll) the Berrys" said the announcer

"ahh we did it" the Berrys jump hands in the air, they received a trophy, the cash prize and shook the judges hands while the crowd clapped and cheered their name 

"Berry! Berry! Berry!" 

"Thanks you Lord, thank you Lord" Rachel said 

"this is for your papa Hiram" Leroy kissed the cash envelope and raised it to the sky. 

"Daddy will you buy me a rubber shoes if there's left in the money" said Jasper 

"mine is bag daddy" said Nika. 

Rachel stands between Leroy and Jasper and threw her arms on their shoulder while looking for her siblings 

"Jasper, Nika let's see if it fits for our budget, you know that the money we got are for your enrollment, allowances and funds for our barbecue store. So we need to sacrifice and besides what the saying? 'If the comforter is short... 

"Learn how to curl" Leroy cut her off

"No daddy! If the comforter is short give it to the baby" Rachel said laughing

"Papa Hiram said that right?" and they all laughed.

while Rachel is playing with Nika one of the judges walked to her "hi I'm chef Claire"

"I'm Rachel" "congratulations to your family the barbecue is so delicious"

"thank you"

"we have a barbecue cook off in New York and i like you to join"

"I… I'm not a chef" Rachel answered hesitantly

"the contest is open for an amateur like you the important is you have passion and great cooking skills" 

Nika hugs Rachel waist and smile to chef Claire "yes Rachel is great cook" 

chef Claire looks at Rachel and said "You don't have to audition I already saw your talent, here.." she gave Rachel a ticket

"Go to New York and show that and you're a guaranteed contestant" Rachel took the ticket and look at it 

"ok I'll think about it"

"if you join you'll win a big cash and a scholarship we've already selected some people here in Lima, Ohio if you want you can go with them. So…? See you in New York?" after the chef left 

Leroy look at what in Rachel's hand "Barbecue cook-off. You have to join baby" 

"I don't know daddy the fare is expensive and it's not included in our budget" 

"Rachel if you win we get lots of money we can pay all of our debts and we can get the restaurant back please join" said Nika with pleading eyes

 

There's knock on the door Leroy opened it. The lady at the door gave Leroy papers for their debt in the bank and read it. 

"Ma'am one month left for us to stay? Maybe you could give us a few more months "Leroy pleaded at the bank lady 

"sorry Mr. Berry we already gave you few months' extension and there is nothing i can do" 

after the lady left Rachel walked in to her father "Daddy what's that?" Leroy gave Rachel the paper 

"when? Why didn't you tell me? We always said we're all in this together"

"don't worry baby I'll find a way to fix this" Rachel hugged his daddy

 

Leroy sited in their old restaurant catering a bottle of beer Rachel sits next to him placing the contest poster she's holding at the table "daddy just one bottle you know we can't solve our problems with beers"

"I just missed your father, if he still alive we don't have to sell this to Mr. Lee that we established for ten years" Leroy said looking at the restaurant

"now that you're a lady this is the time where should enjoy at your age, I don't know if you can go to college or just a high school graduate. And now you're having this problem with me."

Rachel looking to his father sadly "daddy you know it's not your fault that he died and you know papa maybe his partying in heaven now" she said smiling to his father

Leroy looks at the poster in the table "So are you joining in that contest?"

"I like to but if i think about the money, the fare to New York, my accommodation, the ingredients it's so lot to spend"

"But it's a big prize and look at this ticket you can have your training that's your dream right?"

"Yes daddy, but maybe there will be next time next year the important now is we can pay our house that is why we need to double our charms in selling our barbecues"

"Double our charms" Leroy agreed holding his bottle in the air to cheer

 

Outside the Berry house Rachel prepares thier barbecues to sell when Leroy walks to her

"daddy where did you go? There's a lot of customers today" wiping her forehead from grilling 

" ahh... here take this" handing Rachel an envelop 

"where did you get this money daddy?" 

"Ahhm.. I borrowed it to Susan now you have your fare and allowance so you can go to New York" 

"but we already owe her a lot of money i can't take this. I'm not joining the contest" Rachel said she saw Susan walking on the street and excuses herself to her father.

" ahm.. Excuse me Susan i like to give back the money that my father borrowed you"

"Rachel take that money you know Hiram is my friend and I know he'll be happy if you achieve your dreams, so before I'll changed my mind grab that opportunity"

"Thank you" Rachel said with her megawatts smile

"Just do your best ok I'll have to go"

"Thank you again"

Rachel is packing her things when Nika and Jasper hugging her crying "oh hush there's no audition for actors here" she said wiping her tears. Leroy is sitting at the side of her bed with teary eyes she gave Rachel Hiram's favorite plate. 

"That's Hiram favorite plate it's lucky charm"

"thank you daddy" now she can't stop sobbing

"Baby girl don't forget to call us"

"Yes daddy I'll always update you of my doings in New York"

"First time that you get away without us I don't know if i can handle that"

"Daddy you always say that if the opportunity knocks say hello this is it! I promised you when i get back all our debts will be paid this house and we will get our restaurant back" they hugged each other crying

 

IN NEW YORK

 

Everyone is busy preparing for the contest and Rachel pacing back and forth called her daddy for comfort

"Daddy I'm nervous all of my competition here went to culinary school and me.. What do i know i didn't go to school? I'm really stressed right now and I felt like i can't sleep and you know what some of them will cook stake, grilled burgers and how will my barbecue beats that?" she cries

"don't be nervous baby i know your barbecue will beat them, believed me just remember sweetness and sourness must not over power each other just like in a relationship they give and take"

"daddy I'll did experiments but nothings seems right. Tomorrow is the elimination and i feel like crying" Rachel whined

"You know Rachel barbecue is a comfort food and when they smell your barbecue i know you get their attention"

"Ok daddy thank you" and hung up the phone. 

She sigh "I can do this!"

The next morning Rachel and other contestant arrived at the hotel parking lot where the competition held. Rachel got her things and is looking for her lucky charm Hiram's favorite plate

"Where is it? I know i brought it with me" she said looking at her things

"Hey! Rachel we'll go ahead inside" said the other contestant

She nods "there you are i thought i lost you" she hugs the plate on her chest and pray

"Lord please even if its top five I'll do cartwheel with happiness please.. Please" she walks still praying not noticing the truck that is coming to her way from the lot and hit by it. The driver and the passenger rushed to her

"Miss" 

Rachel opened her eyes with blurry looking and smiling into woman's face with blonde locks and piercing hazel eyes. 

"Miss" 

the woman called again she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen she thought then she passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss" Quinn furrow her brows at the comical face that the girl giving her 'why is she looking at me like that' she thought 

the girl fluttered her eyes closed. she passed out

turning her eyes on Puck who's been shaking the girl in his arm "Come on let's get her in the truck let's go to the hospital"

Puck scoop the girl on his arms laying her (plate still on her chest) on the passenger's side while Quinn rushed to the driver's seat. Puck on the backseat carrying the girl's scarf that got stuck on the truck's door once they settled they drove to the hospital. 

walking to the hallway of the hospital Quinn and Puck thanking the nurse who assisted Rachel. They continue walking to Rachel's room.

"I thought you killed that girl boss" Puck said Quinn glared at him

"Can't you see she's breathing and alive" pointing her finger at the girl on the bed 

"Don't you dare accused of me again am I clear? she scowl

Puck lowered her gazed and examining the girl "Yeah right! look at girlie that smooth and tan skin really beautiful" 

"Stop staring at her!" Checking her purse "Ahh wrong timing. Do you know where is the nearest atm machine here?" she questioned Puck

"I think is on the next block" 

"Let's go walk from here cause is such a waste of gas" leaving Puck behind

shaking his head Puck murmured "such a miser" and jogged to Quinn

 

Rachel opened her eyes bolting sitting at the bed looking her surrounding..

"What hap...The contest!" she's about to leave when a nurse came to her stopping her

"Miss you can't leave. Your bill is not yet paid" 

she's looking at the nurse with wide eyes " What! the woman who hit me didn't pay it? What an inconsiderable woman. How much is it?" she figgeted on the bed getting her purse

She went down to cashier register to settle her payment. She noticed how expensived the bill was. She's fuming "The nerve of that woman! she got me into accident and didn't even pay for this bill"

 

Meanwhile....

 

Quinn and Puck back to the hospital headed to the room,a nurse making the bed and the girl is missing.

"Nurse where is the girl here?"pointing her finger on the bed

"She already left and paid the bills she's on a rush"

"Huh!" she furrow her brows and looking to Puck and back to the nurse in front.

Puck put his hand on her shoulder "Oh boss, we didn't even get her number"

"You're thinking of her number.What a shame and maybe she thinks that we ditched and leave her here." she scowls

Putting his hand of the back of his head " why don't we get back to that hotel maybe she's there" "Let me just check if she left something. Here!" handing the plate to Quinn

Scractching her forehead "Let's go"

 

The place were empty and the maintence staff were doing their jobs cleaning when Rachel got into the venue. She walks inside with sad face close to tear her eyes.

"hmmm...too late there's nothing here anymore. Lord,wha.. what will I do?" she cries and stomping her foot

 

Quinn and Puck rushed to the venue and saw that the contest was already finished.

"Hurry! maybe she still here"plate still on her hand

"Boss we didn't catched her" 

Looking arround Quinn asked one of the janitor

"Excuse me, did you see a girl short.."

"beautiful" Puck butt in Quinn ignored him 

"Brown curly long hair, tan skin?" she described

"There's a lot of people around here earlier" answered the janitor

"Come on let's take a look outside if she's still arround" 

 

At Lima,Ohio...

 

Nika and Jasper silently seated beside the bed gazed on their father folding his clothes packing when Jasper speak

"Daddy"

"Yeah"

"How long will you be in New York"

"I'll be back the next day"

"So. are you going to visit Rachel?" Jasper asked

"Oh yes,you see I got another job with free ticket to New York and I got a chance to visit your sister" he sheepily smiled and turn to his children

"Daddy I'm sure Rachel will be surprised if she sees you" Nika chirped happily

"Oh she will definitely surprised if she knows what will happen to our old restaurant" sighing Jasper look at his father sadly

"That's why I'd like to talk to your sister personally"

Nika get something on the bed and hand it to Leroy it was a personalised plate the she made with an inscription of 'We love you Rachel' 

"Daddy will you give to Rachel" and Leroy took it

 

Sulking on a bench, pressing her head on the wall,looking the ceiling "Lord what will I do? Rachel sighs

 

"Do you know what it feels that your keeping the truth to your father because I'm ashamed especially with my siblings. You know they depending on me" she hiccups,cried opening to one of her housemates on the building she's staying

 

giving her a sqeezed on her shoulder "how.. how will you pay all of your debt if they're depending on you?"

"I don't know" shaking her head sobbing

 

"why don't you try to look for a job here in New York" while tacking Rachel's hair behind her 

"Rachel I think you're the one that the man in the lobby is looking for" a woman call

she stand and walk down the lobby, she stopped on her track when she saw who the man is seated on a chair waiting. She turned back to her housate,hides and pressed her body on the wall. 

"That's my daddy. I don't know what to say..how will I tell him?" she says pacing worry on her face

"Ok..ok..I'll face and talked to him. I'll tell him that you're not here"

She watched her father talked to her housemate handling something for her and left..

"He gave this to you it's from your siblings"

She took and hugged the plate on her chest tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Daddy I'm sorry we didn't got the chance to meet when you're here" calling her father

"It's ok baby just hearing your voice is enough. Hey! congrats you're doing great"

"Thank you daddy, how are you?" she inquire

"Errm.. I'd like to tell you something personally I talked to Mr. Lee.. and he liked to renovate the restaurant"

"huh! don't agree to that daddy you know all of papa's memories is in that restaurant"

"yeah I asked Mr. Lee if he could give us few months extension but..."

"Daddy don't agree with that please" she cut him off

"I'll try. baby I have a request for you ahh.. can you help me pay, this is my last request and do your best on that contest and on your training so you'll win"

"I promised to you daddy I'm not going back if I don't hve money and pay for all our debts. I'll do everything even if I have to find a job I'll just do everything" she ended the call cluched the phone in her hand with a determinatin eyes.

 

Standing outside the door her duffle bag on the floor

"You are staying in an apartelle Rachel"

"please just give me one more week" she pleaded on the land lady

"I'm sorry but there's a lot of people who wants to rent and I have to gain money"

She looks down bending and picking up her bag walking to the street. People are passing her by and the sun came down 

"where will I go?" she internally thought. 

a buzzed coming from her phone brought her back to reality signaling her phone died

"why? why is this happening?" shaking her phone a frustration on her face.

She looks up in the evening sky stopping her track. A truck was parked on the alley "Papa.. papa help me please.. will I go back home?"

"Baby are you giving up?" a voice came

she turns on her back to see where it came from but nothing " am I going crazy?,it's a day of misfortune and insane already" she asked herself

"Raaaaccchhheeell!" another call

 

looking to her surroundings scared putting her hands on her temple she mused " Lord I think my head was shaken up when I got hit"

 

"No baby you're not insane, you called me right? that's why I'm here" 

her jaw dropped,eyes were bugging out because there is no way a bill board is talking to her

"Papa?.. papa is that you?"

hands on his hips scowling to Rachel because what can you do if can't move on a milk advertisement

"don't be surprise baby it's really hard to pose. Are you giving up easily?"

"eh, papa this time I have no plan B. I don't know if my descision coming here is right it's like I got into more troubles" she complained

"What did I always tell you? IF you feel like giving up follow your heart"

"ihhh.. I'm getting into more troubles whenever i follow my instinct" she whined

 

"Just remember Rachel follow your heart" Hiram said fading om the billboard

"papa.. papa" she called when a balloon vendor passed her a heart shape balloon dropped on the ground. She picked it up and rembering what her papa said ' follow your heart' then she saw it, her scarf stucked on the truck' s door beside the alley. Flashback of her accident ran through her mind.

 

"Wait thi... this is the truck that hit me" pointing her finger

 

Meanwhile....

 

Quinn and Puck are still walking around the block looking for Rachel

"Boss we're walking for hours looking for that girl"

"Maybe we could see her she might need help"

scratching the back of his head "eh.. boss we don't know where to find her" the mohawked whined as he stop walking bendin, hands on his knees

Quinn looks over her shoulder noticing Puck not following behind and walks to his side and scowl him  
"Why are you tired? 

Looking at the blonde he answered qickly "No.. no I'm still hyper and we can walk all night long let's go hurry" with the hint of sarcasm walking to other side of the block

Quinn rolled her eyes rubbing her chin trying to think where to find the girl "Wait let's try go that way" pointing at the left side of the block.

 

She looked at the scarf "I am sure this is mine" grabbing the item she tried to pull it out but it's stucked and won't budge. She let go and kicked the truck over and over " Because of you I'm having the worst day" she yelled still kicking people are staring at her like she's insane. She kicked once more and hurt her foot.

" urrggh! look what you did you're still a pest until now" limping she tried to open the truck's door.

"Hey!" she knocks and looking at th tinted window but no respond

hands on her hips pointing the truck "If you think you can get away with this you're wrong!" she's pacing back and forth and try to pull her scarf again

She was livid, pacing back and forth she threw her hands in the air as she waited for the truck's owner mumbling in frustration. She breathes out with all that happened in a day she felt exhausted,her back pressed against the truck, puting her hand over her mouth yawning. She picked up her bag as she climbed and threw it on it the trunk, setting herself in comfortable position fighting the sleepy on her eyes as she succmbed to a dreamland

 

"If that girlie is here we already found her don't you think? he questioned Quinn as they walked through their truck

Sighing " I know. Let's go, we need to be in the car wash early in th morning" she unlocked and got on the truck

 

An alarming buzzed woke up a sleepinh Quinn from her bed. Slowly opening and rubbing her eyes turning off her alarm as she sat up for a while and glancing up at the calendar hanging on her wall. A smile broke her from face seeing what date is on today. It's end of the month it's been her routine to roam around tge compound and collect rentals payment from her tenants. She began to stretch and get off of the bed.

 

"Good morning Mr. Shue" he greeted

"Good morning Quinn" he smile mimicking the young lady is giving her

" You look busy over there" Observing the man 

"Ahh... they look beatiful right?" while spraying his plants

" I'll get your rentals later" she says holding a stock of reciepts

"Quinn here's our payment for the rent" a woman says coming her way with his son. Once she had the money she gave them a reciepts and began to leave when she saw Mike,Matt and Finn coming to her direction.

"Good morning Quinn" they greeted in unison

"Hi guys!" she raised her brow when she noticed the boys were holding 

"You're prioritizing courting a girl instead of going to school"

she say as statement

"No Quinn we are just waiting for our crush" answered Matt

Then Tina came out of no where rushing and stopping beside Quinn 

"Hi Tina" the boys greeted her seeing the girl as their eyes lits up.She waved her hand at them in recignition. Finn step in and offering her a bread. "No oranges for a pretty girl as you" Matt step in front offering her two oranges.

"Here beatiful as morning coffee or me?" Mike motioning the mug his holding and himself 

"Thank you boys, but I already ate breakfast" she shyly says then she turned to Quinn paying her rental

"Thank you Tina" writing down on reciepts and handing it to the young girl. " Wait does Finn,Matt and Mike has a chace on you?"

Tina walks in front of the three boys with mooning eyes waiting for her answer. She looks in each guy closer for a while and a smirk on her face ,she turn her back and walks away leaving a three confused guy. The three look at each other and hurry to catch her up but blocked by Mr.Shue

Quinn stared at them chuckling shaking her head with the boys antics.

 

"Hey!"

"Quinn thank you for calling my attention and how may I help you?" Santana flirted with bristish accent

Putting her hand on her chin seems thinking for a moment "Hmm.. it's the end of the month,time for you to pay your rent" 

Santana snapped her finger and took off her sun glasses put it over her head "Do you know it's bad luck if you pay in the evening?" she getured at the sky

Quinn rolled her eyes "Ahh.. right lets see.It's early in the morning and it's perpendicular of the day you haven't pay your rentals for two months and got penalties for that" countered the blonde

"Hey I'm a call center agent it's night time for me during the day" she argued shuffling her keys making her way to her door

"Sanatana!" Quinn called with a fake smile

"Alright! whatever I just like pestering you" opening her purse "here.. It's been ready since yesterday" handing the money

She got into Quinn's personal space and asked "So.. where is my kiss?"

"Oh.. your kiss" she leaned inches apart and put the reciepts over the latina's lips "there that is your kiss. thank you bye" she chuckled and walked away

Narrowing her eyes directed at backing form of the blonde "Someday you'll be mine Fabray. Tomorrow is Saturday. One of these days. You're my destiny" she tell herself looking back at the blonde opening her door

 

Happily walking down to the garage "Hi Beth I bought you new mugs" lifting it's cover she greeted her beloved vintage red volks beetles. She walked on her truck seeing someone is sleeping on it.

"Hey!" as she stand near the truck poking the sleeping body but no respond. "Hey!" she tried again this time shaking it harder,suddenly the girl awake as she screamed and moved as far away the corner of the trunk, feeling lost for a moment.

When remembered where she is,she glanced at person standing "Don't touch me you pervert!"

Looking confused the blonde asked "What are you doing there?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing there' you.. you keep touching me you maniac" she histerically accused. They looked each other.

Why is this woman looks familiar then realization hits her "Wait you're... you're the girl.." she trails off

 

Anger flares in Rachel pointing her finger at Quinn

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS" she gritted her teeth 

pointing at herself "ME? WHA.. What mess are you talking about?" she was shocked by the girl's accusation. Who the hell this woman she think she is? accusing her of something she didn't do (well know off). Hearing a pair of raised voice, being gossip mongers and see some sort of thier entertainment people from the compound are starting to gathered up around the feuding duo.

"YOU MURDERER!" said Rachel

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU DEAD? you're still alive don't you? And you obviously you can't stop talking, you're to nosy" countered Quinn annoyed at the girl in front of her

 

Seriously?? agaping at the girl"How can you be so evil? running away from me"

Looking over her shoulder seeing this gossip mongers murmuring 'Great..Just great.. now they think I did something to this crazy woman' the blonde thought to herself

"Quinn you fooled me I thought you love me" Santana commented

She rolled her eyes and ignored Santana getting back into Rachel's face " I brought you to the hospital didn't I?"

"Well I paid the bills" She retorts not backing away

"I came back for you, but you're not there" 

" I don't know where you learn how to drive. What are you blind?You don't look where you're going.You think you own the road huh?"

"Wait you're the one walking and not looking where she is going that is why you got into accident" a slight smugness wearing on her tone.

Rachel whined sitting in defeat kicking her foot. She feels like crying "Iihhh...But you're the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place"

Ha' what is she like five years old? such a drama queen "Well you're the one who brought it to yourself so stop blaming me" she crossed her arms over her chest mocking the shorter girl

Once again angers boiling inside her. 'Alright that's it!, I've had enough of this bitch taunting me'.Searching around at the trunk,she grabbed anything she touched and threw it to Quinn cursing

Once she anticipate what the girl is trying to do, she backed away trying to covering herself from the flying objects."Miss stop doing that! you can hurt someone"

When she's out of weapon Rachel tried lifting the tire at the back but failed.

"As if she can lift that thing when it's weighted as hers" Santana snickered amused by the dwarf.

Rachel let go and whined sitting "Oh Come on! Even in an arguement I'm still a loser." she cried in frustration grabbing her hair

"Wait for me there."She sternly say and jumps out on the trunk. Ignoring the blonde, she went straight to the garage where Beth is parked. Quinn followed her. The shorter woman grabbed a wood in the corner not knowing it is supporting the ceiling.

"Wai..wait what are you doing?" asked the blonde

She pulled it out and a crashed was heard Quinn froze and watched in horror...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old... same old I own nothing with Glee/WAS
> 
> Finally! I gotta finished writing the whole chapter. I've been lazy lately hahaha... so anyways here the complete chapter3

   
Chapter 3  
   
The horrified look on Quinn's face was understatement, her  
skin was paler than it has been, her mouth was hanging open and the brunette a  
crossed her matching her state of shock. A moment of silence was envelope the  
area until "ooohss" was heard fr8om the onlookers watching the scene.  
Quinn recovered from her shocked and hurries her steps to Beth removing the  
debris from the ceiling.  
   
"My car....BETH! BETH!" she cries checking her car  
for farther damage.  
   
"Oh no!" Mr. Shue gasped witnessing what happened  
to Quinn's car.  
   
Santana on the other hand shooing the onlookers that  
continue whispering at the back “Get out of here! Or else all of you will be  
the ending receiver of the wrath of the Queen Bitch herself"   
   
   
Her face was hot and she is seething in red, “Look....look  
at this?" she gripped her hair, sending daggers to the shorter girl her  
breathing was uneven..  
   
"I...I am looking at it" she flinched; you can see  
her fears in her yes. She tightened her gripped on the wood that she is  
holding.  
   
"Pay for this... Pay for this.." the blonde demand  
   
"Huh..Er..I don't..."she vows 'this girl is  
definitely scary as hell, but I'm RACHEL BARBARA BERRY and Rachel Berry vows to  
no one' so she found her new confidence" Wait a second, why should I pay  
this old car of yours when you are the one who owes me" she said with  
conviction moving forward until an arm gap from the blonde.  
   
"I owe you? Owe you for the hospital bill!"  
'Unbelievable' she huffed shoving her hand on her pocket   
   
She took her wrist placing the money on her open palm and closes  
it “Here! Now you pay me for my car"  
   
Rachel gave the money back to Quinn "That is my payment  
for your car" she proudly say  
   
"Are you out of your mind? This is not even enough to  
fixed my car, pay me now!" she demanded  
   
"Oh,erm I...I don't have the money" she fidgeted  
on her spot  
   
"You don't have money, alright.. She took her wrist  
dragging Rachel away "We will go to the police station"  
   
Before they get any further Mr.Shue blocked on their way  
stopping Quinn from dragging the shorter girl " Wait, stop! We can talk  
about this, there is no need for cops to be involved" Quinn look at  
Mr.Shue in disbelieve. He gave her a stern look and sigh in frustration, she  
let go of the brunette's hand.  
   
   
They were sitting on the couch where in Rachel is innocently  
explaining to Mr. Shue what had happened to her and sharing stories about her  
family in Lima.  
   
"There's a lot of horrible things have happened to  
you" He said with sympathy on the girl  
   
"This isn't going to happened if that woman didn’t HIT  
me" empathizing the word knowing the blonde is outside eavesdropping the  
conversation.  
   
   
Meanwhile....  
   
Quinn and Santana are sitting outside the house sneaking up  
in the window and listening to the conversation between Mr.Shue and Rachel  
   
"You see that girl she acts like she's not at fault,  
when she is the one who is blocking the way" she tell Santana scowling  
pointing at girl inside  
   
"Corrected by.. That girl make me lose my  
insanity" Santana respond  
   
   
   
"Does your father know what happened to you?"  
Mr.Shue asked  
   
"I can't tell my father, because I don't know how to  
explain it to him" she sniffled   
   
"Look such a drama queen trying to get sympathy"  
the blonde huffed  
   
"True, if she's thinking that we fall for her act  
'Sorry' people here in the compound are way better than her" Santana snide  
   
"Stop scaring her" Mr. Shue says over the two women  
outside she turn to Rachel introducing himself  
   
"I'm Mr. Shue, I'm like the father figure here around  
the compound"   
   
"Rachel" she smiled at the man  
   
"Come here, don't worry everything will be fine"  
she hugged the man and sniffled over his chest  
   
"Come on, now she got Mr.Shue" the blonde rolled  
her eyes  
   
"Corrected by, thank for calling my attention that girl  
she hypnotized Mr.Shue" doing hand gesture like doing some spell and got  
up from her set  
   
"Where are you going?" she grabbed the Latina’s  
arm and sat her again  
   
"I'm going to get some woods and lighter and I will  
burn that witch" she answered with disgust on her face getting up again  
   
"Wait, stay here" sending glances at the brunette  
inside  
   
"There’s a witch in the compound and we need to destroy  
her" she tell Quinn like she is on a mission  
   
   
   
"Please, don’t sue me. I'm not a bad guy. It just that  
I don't have money to pay you is it hard to understand?" Rachel pleaded  
   
"Miss I understand that, but how about the damages that  
you made?" Quinn respond  
   
"Why don't we make a deal?" Mr.Shue suggested.   
   
Turning to the brunette “Rachel for you to pay Quinn you  
will work for her"   
   
"I can do that" she agreed. The blonde on the  
other hand nodding her head  
   
"You'll clean her house, cook for her, do the laundry  
you think you can do that? He asked  
   
"Yes" then he turned to Quinn who keeps nodding  
her head listening to Mr.Shue  
   
"Now Quinn all your works here in the compound Rachel  
will do it for you, but you pay her"   
   
She arched her brow “I pay her? She questioned  
   
"Well she is working for you so you pay her" He  
answered as a matter of fact "You'll get her salary from the monthly dues  
that we're tenants giving to you" Quinn scratched her nape closing and  
opening her eyes processing what the curly man is saying  
   
“While you Rachel save your salary and pay it to Quinn. Is  
everything clear?"  
   
"Yes" they said in unison glaring at each other  
   
   
Once they settled Mr.Shue clapped his hand happily  
   
"So from today on" turning to Quinn "Rachel  
will be staying at your place" he grins  
   
"WHAT!" and "WHY?" are respond at the  
same time  
   
"Wait Mr.Shue that is not included on what we talked  
and agreed on" She whined  
   
"Besides I am not living with her" Rachel  
interjected pointing at the blonde  
   
"Quinn you know we can't leave her in the street like a  
stray cat" Mr. Shue opted  
   
"Mr.Shue does she can't stay with you?"   
   
"Why not?  You  
owned the apartment units here in the compound and it’s your responsibility to accommodate  
the person who is working for you" Quinn sigh feeling defeated  
   
   
   
"Quinn it took us three years to fixed this" Puck  
said motioning to Beth "Don't worry we can move on from here I'm sure  
Rachel will help you" he grin   
   
"What are you talking about? She huffed in annoyance  
   
"Oh commo'n admits it she is beautiful and SEXY and the  
puckasaurus will totally tap that" he smirked teasing the blonde  
   
She rolled her eyes "Yeah, she's beautiful, contemptuous,  
then a clumsy one" she spit  
   
Puck threw his arm on her shoulder patting her "I know  
she's your type right?" "Yeah" from the three boys (Mike,Finn  
and Matt) as they snickered a crossed Quinn and Puck  
   
"All of you are malicious, you three (gesturing at the  
boys) do you still like to hang here?. And you" he points to mo hawked  
that is innocently looking anywhere "Would you like me to freeze your  
salary? "No..no" the three laughed at puck.  
   
When the boys saw the blonde glaring at them, they gulped  
and hurry to escape.  
   
   
The mo hawked threw his arm over the blonde shoulder patting  
her “Boss I was just joking"   
   
"Just get back to work" she hissed  
   
   
   
   
"Thank you all of you" Rachel smiled glancing at  
the people around her. Tina was standing beside her; Mr. Shue was at her back  
doing some cleaning stuff while Santana was at far side watching her like a  
hawk.  
   
"You are welcome Rachel. So you're from Lima is it  
beautiful there? “Tina asked with glow in her eyes  
   
"Oh yes, its beautiful but there isn't a lot of place  
to go to explore since it was a small town" she says  
   
"Correct you know my ex-girlfriend she also from  
Lima..." Santana interjected showing off her arm tracing a tattoo of her  
ex that had been crossed out to the two woman.  
   
"Why it has been crossed out? Rachel interrupt  
   
"I broke up with her, I left her because she stink like  
a durian" she cringed her nose at the memory. The girls and Mr.Shue  
laughed at her  
   
   
"Sorry to bother you all, I didn’t mean to make trouble  
on the garage especially on Quinn's car. But don't worry I'll work hard in this  
compound so that I can make it up to all of you" Rachel said with a  
wishful look in her eyes   
   
"You don't have to worry about the people here they are  
all good people" Mr.Shue said squeezing the brunette's shoulder  
   
"Eh.. Santana is the one who's been protagonist  
here" Tina teased as they laughed at the Latina. Santana just rolled her  
eyes at the girl  
   
   
"You know Rachel Quinn is a good girl, well sometimes  
she get grumpy and sensitive so you just have to adjust and be patient with  
her" the curly man said  
   
   
Opening her door she sigh and glanced at the girl behind her  
who's checking the blonde's house  
   
"Aren't you coming in?" the blonde asked waiting  
at the door  
   
" I don't know, what if you're a bad guy" she say  
mocking the blonde  
   
She laughed at her sarcastically with the accusation tilting  
her head " If someone that is not trustworthy here that is you, so stop  
bitching and get inside" she scoffed  
   
She walked inside by passing the blonde, she put her bags on  
the floor and took her surroundings. The house was small with a small couch,  
one bedroom. She walked on the small desk with a lot of miniature cars  
displayed on it. She picked up one of the toy playing on it, and was startled  
when Quinn closed the door behind. She dropped the toy on the floor. Quinn put  
her hands on her temple to ease her annoyance to the brunette.  
   
"Sorry" She tried to picked up but dropped it  
again " Ahh... sorry"  
   
Quinn snatched the toy on her hand and glared at Rachel  
"Guhhh!! Why are you so clumsy? Don't touch this it's off limit ok!"  
   
Rachel raised both her hands in surrender "Ok"  
   
Scratching her nape she sigh deeply “Let’s make it clear  
Miss..."  
   
"Rachel" she interjected  
   
"Huh?"  
   
"Rachel is my name" she extends her hand to the  
blonde introducing her self  
   
Quinn look at her extended hand and shook it  
"Quinn"  
   
"Ehh... Sorry...Sorry about your car" she say softly  
   
"No apology will fix my car right?" Rachel looks  
at her feet in shame  
   
"Like what Mr.Shue said you're living in this house  
with me" she took a glance with Rachel” Oh, Why are you reacting like  
that? If you think that I'll do something to you well you are delusional. You  
are going to sleep in the couch and I'm going to sleep on my bed" motioning  
towards her room  
   
Rachel looks at Quinn like she grown a second head then at  
the couch and back at Quinn "He....Here at the couch?" she asked pointing  
at the furniture  
   
"Why are you complaining? Quinn scoffed  
   
"Not at all" she walked on the couch and sat  
patting it” There's pillow.. One" hugging it and lay down "See it’s  
Very comfortable, it is nice to sleep here" she say sarcastically with her  
megawatts smile  
   
Clearing her throat looking down at Rachel "For you to  
pay your debts, here's what you going to do. You cook, clean the house, do the  
laundry and you will help with the car wash are we clear?" she asked  
   
Nodding her head "Clear maybe... she paused calculating  
the period” Maybe in two months I can pay you already with my debts"  
   
"If you're good in the car wash you can get tips from  
the customers so you can pay sooner and you follow the house rules ok?"  
   
She answered by nodding her head again with a hint of smile  
breaking her face  
   
   
   
Rachel is standing in the living room uncomfortably  
composing herself tugging the hem of her shirt and smoothing skirt, when Quinn  
walks toward her checking her from head to toe.  
   
"What are you wearing?" she asked   
   
Rachel is wearing an argyle shirt hugging her body and a  
sinful short red skirt above her knees.  
   
"Huh?Ehh... Tina gave it to me" she answered consciously  
looking at herself. She noticed Quinn blatantly checking her out "Hey  
Quinn why are you looking at me like that?" she nervously said covering herself  
from the prying eyes.  
   
"Oi you think you're alluring in those clothes and your  
legs it’s so flabby" Rachel opened her mouth to say something but before  
she can retort Quinn took off and left her fuming..  
   
"You are hostile, insensitive and when you are mocking  
me, you mocked hard" she yelled at Quinn's retreating form. After a moment  
she glanced and touching at her thighs'  
My legs are nothing but toned and firmed, maybe she is just jealous of you.  
Yeah that it! She just envy you' she thought to herself.   
   
Looking at the wall she noticed a painting which is slightly  
inclined and arranged it to its position “I’m sleeping on the couch, I'm  
wearing this shortest clothes then I'm lying to my father... Lord why is this  
happening?"  Turning her back at the  
painting she groaned  
   
"Racchhheeelll" a voiced called  
   
Looking back at the painting in front she leaned forward  
widing her eyes and there in the painting is Hiram staring back at her.  
   
"Papa?"  
   
"The journey is not yet over honey" he said  
   
"But Papa why is it getting more difficult? When we are  
in Lima we are drowning in debts, then when I came here in New York I got  
myself into debts too" she whined on her father  
   
"Don't you remember what I taught you ' Don't make  
debts if..."  
   
"If you cannot pay it" she finished “Yes, I know  
that. Don't worry Papa I promised you when I get back in Lima I will pay all of  
our debts. I don't know how, but I'll make way"  
   
   
Quinn is walking towards her trailing off on her tracks when  
she noticed Rachel is talking on the painting figuring what the girl is doing.  
She threw a pair of t-shirt and shorts landing on the couch which startle the  
brunette   
   
"Take that" the blonde said  
   
Picking up the clothes “Thanks! you know it’s even better  
when it’s not being thrown" she said sarcastically giving the blonde her  
sweetest smile  
   
   
The Next day....  
   
   
   
Quinn walked on the living room and sat down beside on the  
sleeping form on the couch holding a list. She glanced at Rachel with her mouth  
open and drooling like a child. Quinn shook her to wake her up.  
   
"Hey wake up" she was answered by a groaned  
   
“It’s still early" stirring on her side  
   
"No it's afternoon" she shook her again "Wake  
up, you have a lot of works to do"   
   
"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up" she said annoyed by  
her sudden wake, she gets up fixing her bed hair, yawning at the blonde  
   
"Here are the lists of things that you are doing  
today" Quinn gave the list "and here's the money"  
   
   
She took the list and money clearing her eyes as she read  
the list "Pay the electric bill, water, cable, telephone..."  
   
Nodding "That was easy" Quinn cuts her off  
   
Ignoring the blonde she continue reading “Disposing the  garbage"  
   
Humming "That is very easy" Quinn chirped  
   
"Do water delivery, clean the sink, fixed the roof  
gutter, look for spare tire for Beth.. Am I doing all this things?" she  
asked  
   
Quinn smirked at her evilly "Yes, you do all of that  
clear?"   
   
"Clear"  
   
"Ok good luck" she smiled and took off leaving a  
frowning brunette looking at the three pages list on her hand.  
   
   
Santana and Mr. Shue are eating outside the garden as they  
watched Rachel picking up the black bags to disposed “You know I have this feel  
that girl is nice” he tell Santana nodding towards Rachel  
“That’s because Mr. Shue you are just feeling it coz you’re naïve”  
Santana say with a boring tone while continue chugging her bread on her mouth  
“No…Look at her she is quite and she follows and obeys Quinn’s  
rules” he said  
“ She is just starting of course she will obey rules trying  
to impressed Quinn. We’ll never know maybe tomorrow or next day that girl massacred  
all the people here in the compound” she respond  
“And here it go again.. Being judgmental to others” he  
mussed  
She rolled her eyes on his antics “Ok fine whatever! Anyway,  
yesterday haven’t you had a strange feeling? Coz you just believed what she  
just said is like she hypnotized you blowing spells on your head because that’s  
what some demons or monsters do right?”  
 Mr. Shue snorted at  
her “You know you are more look like a monster than Rachel”  
“Well that’s true” they laughed   
“Just help Rachel in there” he said  
“Yuck!.. Garbage.. I’m a call center agent then you like me  
to touched those filthy garbage” she protest  
He nudged her “Help her” he gave her a stern look  
She groaned “Yeah, yeah I’m on it.. So bossy” rolling her  
eyes she walks toward Rachel swaying her hips  
“Hey hobbit” she greeted “Mr. Shue said that I will help you”  
she snatched one of the bag in Rachel’s hand passing her “ This is how you do  
it” she gestured bringing the bag on her chest hugging it. She cringed her nose  
“It’s stinks. There perfect!” Santana dropped the bag along with the others,  
Rachel thank and smile at her.  
   
At the Car wash…  
   
Quinn huddled her personnel’s for a meeting. She standing in  
front while Puck is standing beside her while Finn, Mike and Matt are sitting  
on the table.  
   
“Ok  next month we’re going  
to operate 24 hours we are having morning and night shift, We don’t want to  
waste customers that are coming during night and dawn” she addressed to her  
staff  
“Ok..but Boss put me on night shift” Puck grin wiggling his  
eye brows  
“You always think you are better than I am no?” Quinn scolded  
“Aww.. don’t be like that” he shoved lightly  “ Didn’t you have a nice sleep with Rachel  
last night?” He smirked at her  
“I slept on my room, Rachel slept on the couch” she said  
annoyed  
“On the couch?” he questioned scratching his neck  
“Yes”   
“Ra..Rachel? why did you let her sleep on the couch?”   
“That is my house right? And she said it is ok for her to  
sleep there and she is comfortable with the couch” She answered  
“You know Quinn Don’t believed a girl when they say it’s ok,  
because sometimes they are not ok. Trust me” he nudges her on the arm   
She arched her brow at him “Why don’t you be the boss here  
in the carwash?”  
“Trust me Quinn, Right boys?” he turns to Finn, Mike and  
Matt with his shit eating grin  
   
Opening the door Rachel slide in through a small kitchen she  
walks towards the dish racks. Checking it she noticed that Quinn only owned a plate,  
one glass, a pair of spoon and fork and a cup. “What’s with this house it’s  
like they doesn’t like accommodate visitors here. Doesn’t like to have partner  
in life” she mussed to herself.   
She continue checking and walks towards the cupboards “And  
look at this food it’s all canned goods”  
“Are you gonna live here now?” She turns and put her hand  
over her chest  
“Oh my God you startled me” she said  
“I’m sorry.. I’m buddy” said the small boy standing in front  
of her  
“Hello I’m Rachel” she took a seat and sat smiling at the  
boy  
“Are you my new neighbor?” Buddy asked  
“ Ahh.. Yes but it’s just temporary” Rachel chirped  
“Oh.. I thought you’ll stay longer”  
“Ok, you just wait here. I’m just going to cook and clean because  
that hostile girl might resent me again.” She gets up on her seat and sat buddy  
on the chair.  
“Don’t be mad at Quinn she’s nice, she is just upset because  
she really loves Beth” Buddy told her   
“Beth?” Rachel asked  
“That’s the name of her car that you broke. It was a gift  
from her father” Buddy answered  
“That makes sense. That is why she resented me; maybe her  
father will be mad at her if he knew that car broke” she said  
“Umm.. not really her father is dead” the boy respond  
“How about her other relatives?”   
“She has her mother, but she is always busy like my mom  
always busy” he sadly said  
“That is why Quinn is burning in anger because I wrecked her  
car”  
   
At the Garage…  
   
Rachel and Tina are leaning on the wall; Rachel is holding a  
glass of cold water patting it to her cheek. They are watching Quinn hovering Beth  
with car tools. Quinn is wearing a white wife beater and skinny jeans. Tina is  
silently watching the two mostly Rachel.  
 ‘I just realized she really is beautiful. I wonder to run my fingers  
through it if those short blonde was soft. And those eyes..’ “It’s hot  
right Rachel?” Tina asked Rachel smirking at her and left  
“Huh?” dumbfounded with retreating form of Tina, she regain  
her consciousness from her thoughts and glanced at Quinn blushing  
“Quinn, water?” offering her glass to the blonde giving her  
megawatts smile  
“Thanks, I’m Fine” glancing at the brunette giving her a  
straight face  
“Is there anything I can help?” she asked  
“No It’s fine might you broke something here, just watched  
there”  
“This kind of car is faced out, why are you kept fixing it?”  
“Don’t you know what vintage means? It is not because it’s  
out dated it’s not gonna work. It needs an intensive care because there aren’t  
a lot of cars that run like this smoothly”   
She calmly explained  
Rachel look at her feet then back at Quinn “I’m so sorry..  
If anything I can help, I will help you so that we can fixed Beth. I just wanna  
make it up to you” she leaned against Beth then its side mirror broke  
“RAccchhheellll!!!” Quinn face palmed “I’m going to add that  
on your debts” Rachel look at her apologetically


End file.
